


Oh Captain, My Captain

by BlueCosmicStorm



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCosmicStorm/pseuds/BlueCosmicStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto muses on his Captain. This is a first drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble. Feedback is appreciated (see my profile summary for what that means).
> 
> Epic thanks to my two betas, CassadyFlies and my mom. Thanks also go out to CassadyFlies for the Title suggestion.
> 
> General warnings apply (profile summary).
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.

It should be illegal, what Jack does to Ianto.

It's not the pheromones which really seem to affect no one but Ianto - though perhaps those should be illegal, too.

It's not the having sex with a man.

It's not the alien sex toys, or too many toys.

It's not the entire days that require a safety word. Or the nights that require a gun.

It's the way Jack's eyes follow Ianto wherever he goes...haunted, like he knows Ianto's already gone...desperate, like he needs to prove Ianto's really still there...and always, _always_ hungry, like a predator momentarily denied its quarry.

And later, having seduced his prey with exquisite intensity - whether they're in a fancy hotel suite or the dank and musty darkness of the archives - it's Jack's face as he watches Ianto come apart in his arms: bright and focused, almost manic...as if he could never get enough of the Welshman.

It's the way Jack sometimes growls “ _Mine_ ” when he takes the younger man and seems even more surprised by his own possessiveness than Ianto is.

It's the way Jack clings to Ianto as he gasps back to life.

It's the way Jack is actually _tender_ with Ianto in the aftermath of their lovemaking, limbs tangled in the sheets, as he kisses and caresses Ianto down from ecstasy, gazing into Ianto's eyes for an eternity before rolling him to lay on top of Jack while they sleep.

It's the stories Jack tells Ianto in the middle of the night, stories of his home planet and adventures before he was stranded on Earth, stories Ianto's somehow sure that Jack's never told another soul. Stories just for _him_.

It's the three short words Jack traces - like a whisper - on Ianto's back before they drift off to sleep, and thinks Ianto doesn't know. The first time Jack does it, Ianto's sure he must have dreamt it.

It shouldn't be legal, what Jack makes Ianto feel, makes him _know_ : that he would follow this man - his captain, his _lover_ \- into that awful abyss he inhabits right before he comes back from death _every time_ , that it would only spare Jack being alone, for just a moment.

It shouldn't be legal...

 _Love_.


End file.
